Cheveux roses
by princessed
Summary: Pourquoi les cheveux d'Aelita et de sa mère sont-ils roses ? Mes versions perso deux versions possibles .
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis : pourquoi les cheveux d'Aelita et de sa mère sont-ils roses ? Ma version perso.

Disclaimer : Code Lyoko ne m'appartient pas, je n'écris cette fic que pour m'amuser, sans gagner un centime dessus.

_Cheveux roses_

Comme tous les matins, Franz Schaeffer arriva le premier au centre de recherches. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant une inconnue rousse qui se tenait devant la porte, apparemment morte de froid car on était au cœur de l'hiver. « Je peux vous aider, madame ? » s'enquit-il.

« Je suis l'un des sujets-tests du projet… (elle regarda sur un bout de papier) AS157. Je voudrais savoir où en sont mes analyses. »

Un sujet-test ? Franz ne travaillait que sur le projet Lyoko. Perplexe, il fit entrer la dame dans le hall pour qu'elle puisse au moins attendre au chaud, et elle lui expliqua qu'une des équipes testait des médicaments sur des volontaires rémunérés. Il lui souhaita bonne journée et alla travailler.

Pendant la pause de dix heures, il croisa l'une des secrétaires près de la machine à café et évoqua les tests. La secrétaire se montra très évasive et même gênée. « Il y a des gens qui ont eu des problèmes, à ce qu'il paraît », dit-elle en évitant de le regarder.

« Des problèmes ? »

« Ennuis de santé. Mais ils sont bien payés pour ça, on leur paie même l'hôpital. Oh, je ne t'ai rien dit. »

Piqué par la curiosité, Franz se glissa dans la salle des archives pendant la pause de midi. Il trouva sans peine le dossier d'Anthéa Protazanov et le parcourut rapidement. Ce qu'il y trouva l'inquiéta. Il trouva étalement l'adresse d'Anthéa et constata qu'elle habitait dans une HLM, non loin de chez lui. Il se décida à lui rendre visite en sortant du boulot.

La jeune femme sembla surprise en le voyant. Il se présenta rapidement. Elle le fit entrer dans l'unique pièce, très propre mais minuscule et pauvrement meublée, et il se décida à lui dire directement ce pourquoi il était venu.

« Madame Protazanov, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à vos tests et ils m'inquiètent beaucoup. Votre taux de globules blancs est en chute libre et il semble que votre système capillaire réagit anormalement, ce qui pourrait entraîner une réaction, comment dire… »

« Vous voulez dire que je vais tomber très malade ? » s'inquiéta la femme. Franz se sentit ému. Elle semblait intelligente et courageuse et il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un mette sa santé en danger pour de l'argent.

« C'est cela, oui. A votre place, je renoncerais tout de suite à ces tests. »

Anthéa hocha la tête et lui proposa du thé. Le regard de Franz se posa sur des livres universitaires d'occasion qui s'empilaient sur un coin de bureau. « Vous êtes étudiante ? » s'enquit-il.

« En dernière année. Écoutez, je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenue. Mais je ne crois pas pouvoir renoncer aux tests. » Et elle détourna vivement la conversation. « Vous travaillez dans la recherche depuis longtemps ? »

Ils parlèrent pendant un moment. Franz Schaeffer insista pour lui donner ses coordonnées, au cas où elle changerait d'avis. Quand il fut sorti, Anthéa soupira, se rendit dans la salle de bains, enleva sa perruque et se regarda dans le miroir avec tristesse. Elle avait commencé à perdre ses cheveux peu après le début des tests. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle faisait mais il lui fallait continuer pour l'argent : ses études coûtaient cher et personne ne pouvait l'aider financièrement. En soupirant, elle relut la carte de visite de ce monsieur Schaeffer et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle s'était sentie en confiance avec quelqu'un.

Deux jours plus tard, Anthéa se réveilla nauséeuse et avec une migraine carabinée. On était dimanche et il était dix heures du matin. Péniblement, elle se traîna jusqu'au téléphone et son regard tomba sur la carte de visite de Franz Schaeffer. Sans réfléchir, elle composa son numéro. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle faisait cela : il la connaissait à peine, après tout ! Mais en entendant sa voix chaude, elle n'eut pas le courage de raccrocher.

« Allo ? »

« Anthéa Protazanov. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, il se trouve que… »

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il devina immédiatement quel était le problème. « Restez chez vous, j'arrive immédiatement. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Franz sonna à sa porte. Il lui fit du thé et appela un médecin de garde. Puis ils parlèrent. « Anthéa, il faut absolument que vous renonciez à ces tests. Votre organisme ne les supporte pas ! »

« Mais j'en ai besoin ! » protesta-t-elle. « Mes études coûtent cher et même avec un job le soir et le week-end, je n'arrive pas à payer mon loyer. »

« Vous ne paierez plus de loyer. Vous allez venir habiter chez moi. J'ai une deuxième chambre et elle ferme à clef », ajouta-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

L'étudiante détourna la tête. « Je ne peux pas accepter », protesta-t-elle. « C'est trop ! Et nous nous connaissons à peine… »

« Je vous connais assez pour savoir que je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je laissais quelqu'un dans une misère pareille. »

Ce fut au tour d'Anthéa de rougir. « Très bien. Mais j'y mets une condition. Quand j'aurai fini mes études et trouvé un travail, je vous rembourserai tout. »

C'est ainsi qu'Anthéa Protazanov cessa sa carrière de cobaye et emménagea chez Franz Schaeffer. Elle se rétablit rapidement et ses cheveux repoussèrent mais, chose étrange, de roux, ils devinrent rose bonbon. Franz supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un effet secondaire du traitement. Il insista pour que son amie se soumette à des check-up réguliers, et il s'avéra qu'Anthéa ne souffrait d'aucune séquelle, à part cette bizarrerie capillaire. L'étudiante trouvait cette nouvelle couleur assez déroutante mais son « logeur » l'assurait qu'elle lui allait très bien.

Au fil du temps, ils devinrent très proches. Anthéa décrocha son diplôme de fin d'études quelques mois plus tard et emménagea… dans la chambre de Franz. Ils se marièrent peu après et un an plus tard, Anthéa mit au monde une petite fille. Ses cheveux semblaient roux le jour de sa naissance mais ils virèrent assez vite au même rose que ceux de sa mère et restèrent roses. Elle aussi semblait ne pas souffrir d'autres effets secondaires.

C'est ainsi que pendant une bonne partie de son enfance, la petite Aelita Schaeffer se demanda pourquoi elle était la seule enfant de sa classe à avoir des cheveux de cette couleur-là.

_La fin._

Note de l'auteure : je sais, c'est complètement tiré par les cheveux ! (c'est le cas de le dire) Mais je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleure explication. Tant pis, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ma première version. C'est pourquoi je vous en propose une deuxième, toute aussi tirée par les cheveux.

Disclaimer : Code Lyoko ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ses personnages. Je ne gagne pas un centime sur cette fic, alors pas de procès, SVP.

_Cheveux roses, la deuxième version_

Depuis plusieurs mois, l'informaticien Franz Schaeffer, la biochimiste Anne Gallad et le mathématicien Eugène Adam travaillaient ensemble sur le projet militaire Lyoko. Ensemble, ils avaient créé un univers virtuel et cherchaient un moyen d'y faire évoluer des personnes vivantes. Franz avait eu l'idée de créer un programme informatique qui servirait d'interface et leur fournirait des informations. C'est ainsi qu'ils créèrent le programme « NTHA ».

Puis Eugène, le fantaisiste de la bande, décida de donner une apparence humaine au programme. Fan de jeux vidéo, il dota l'entité du corps d'une jolie femme d'une trentaine d'années, vêtue comme une princesse guerrière et dont les cheveux rose bonbon évoquaient ceux d'une héroïne de mangas. Ses deux collègues éclatèrent de rire devant sa trouvaille.

« Tu oublies le plus important », lui fit remarquer Franz. « Pour nous aider efficacement, ce programme doit être intelligent. » Et il dota le programme de capacités de raisonnement, de communication et d'adaptation égales à celles d'un être humain lambda. Le programme NTHA pouvait parler avec eux et les renseigner sur le fonctionnement de Lyoko. Comme son nom s'avérait difficile à prononcer, ils la surnommaient Anthéa tandis que de son côté, elle les appelait tous par leurs prénoms. Il était étrange de s'adresser ainsi à un programme informatique mais ils s'y firent très rapidement.

En même temps, Franz ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que ses deux collègues semblaient plus proches qu'auparavant. Un matin, il les vit arriver au boulot la main dans la main. Franz, qui les aimait bien tous les deux, se sentit heureux pour eux mais ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mis à l'écart, comme cela arrive souvent dans un groupe d'amis quand un couple se forme. Il se confia à Anthéa, qui trouva les mots pour le remettre de bonne humeur. A partir de là, il passa plus de temps à parler avec elle, restant au laboratoire tard le soir pendant que ses deux collègues sortaient ensemble.

Leurs travaux avançaient énormément. Les trois chercheurs parvinrent à matérialiser un clou sur Lyoko, puis une pomme, puis une souris, puis un être humain. Anthéa semblait ravie d'avoir enfin de la compagnie. Elle semblait très curieuse du monde où vivaient ses inventeurs et les questionnait souvent sur ce qui les entourait. A tel point qu'une idée finit par germer dans l'esprit de Franz Schaeffer. Il la rejeta d'abord comme extravagante mais elle continua à lui trotter dans la tête, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il essaie de la mettre en pratique. Si on pouvait matérialiser des objets réels sur Lyoko, pourquoi ne pas essayer le contraire ? Pourquoi ne pas faire sortir Anthéa pour quelques heures de cet univers virtuel ?

Anne et Eugène semblaient tous deux sceptiques mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il passa des semaines à étudier la structure génétique de l'être humain ainsi que les éventuelles façons de la reconstituer. Ses collègues pensèrent qu'il avait perdu la tête. Un soir, Eugène et Anne discutèrent longuement en tête à tête. Franz était quelqu'un de bien, un ami loyal et un informaticien génial mais il était en train de dépenser l'argent du gouvernement pour quelque chose de complètement insensé. Le lendemain, à la première heure, ils iraient lui parler pour tenter de le raisonner.

En effet, Franz ne voulut rien entendre. Ils argumentèrent longuement et finalement Anne, la plus raisonnable du groupe, lui proposa une entente : ils l'aideraient tous deux à tenter de matérialiser Anthéa mais s'ils n'y parvenaient pas au bout d'une semaine, ils laisseraient tomber cette idée. Enthousiaste, Franz travailla comme quatre. Anne et Eugène ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sentir troublés quand ils entendaient Anthéa leur demander avec une joie d'enfant ce qu'ils allaient lui montrer quand ils la matérialiseraient. Ils devaient se forcer à se rappeler qu'elle n'était qu'un programme, un assemblage de pixels.

Finalement, Franz trouva la clef de la matérialisation. Un matin, il lança le programme et se plaça avec ses collègues devant un scanner, le cœur battant. Quand la porte du scanner s'ouvrit, ils virent une personne vivante qui gisait devant eux, une femme aux cheveux roses et à la tenue extravagante mais qui respirait comme eux. Tous se sentirent bouleversés à l'idée d'avoir créé quelque chose de vivant, le rêve de tout chercheur.

Le premier réflexe d'Eugène fut d'alerter les autorités et de leur dire à quel point ils venaient de faire avancer la science. Mais Anne le retint. Le projet Lyoko n'avait pas pour but de recréer la vie et ils se feraient sûrement taper sur les doigts s'ils racontaient qu'ils avaient dépensé l'argent du gouvernement pour fabriquer une femme aux cheveux roses. A plusieurs reprises, la biochimiste prêta des vêtements à Anthéa pour qu'elle puisse se promener avec eux en ville et la fit passer pour sa cousine. La « cousine » adorait ça et tout ce qu'elle voyait dans le monde réel l'émerveillait au plus haut point. C'était une joie de la voir s'étonner de ce qui l'entourait.

Mais la joie des trois chercheurs ne dura pas. Un matin, en arrivant au labo, Franz vit ses deux collègues qui l'attendaient, la mine sombre. « On vient de recevoir un message du gouvernement », annonça Eugène. « Le projet Lyoko est abandonné. »

L'informaticien dût s'asseoir. « Pardon ? On travaille depuis des mois sur un projet et tout d'un coup ils vous font perdre tout ce travail ? C'est… C'est complètement… »

« Mais on n'a pratiquement rien fait à part matérialiser Anthéa », fit remarquer Anne.

Le visage de Franz s'éclaira. « C'est ça ! Il faut leur montrer Anthéa, ils nous permettront de continuer ! »

Anne prit les mains de son collègue et l'obligea à s'asseoir. Son visage exprimait la tristesse. « Franz, mon ami, je crois qu'il vaut mieux garder cela entre nous. Nous sommes allés trop loin. Si les données du supercalculateur tombaient entre de mauvaises mains, ce serait la catastrophe, tu comprends ? »

Franz fronça les sourcils. « On a créé une entité qui peut devenir une personne vivante, tu trouves que c'est mal ? »

« Non, car Anthéa a été programmée pour l'aide et le pacifisme. Mais imagine que quelqu'un fabrique une armée d'Anthéas programmées pour tuer ? Imagine une armée de monstres ? On ne peut pas risquer cela, il faut absolument détruire ce projet ! »

« Elle a raison, Franz », ajouta Eugène en posant la main sur son épaule. « Je suis désolé. »

L'informaticien resta silencieux un instant. « Et Anthéa ? » finit-il par demander. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle ? »

« Tu crois qu'elle s'adapterait bien à la vie hors de Lyoko ? » demanda le mathématicien.

Franz pinça les lèvres. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Anne sortit un mouchoir de la poche et le lui tendit, à court de paroles. Il la repoussa gentiment. « Laissez-moi une demi-heure pour lui parler, lui dire au revoir », dit-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

Anne et Eugène attendirent longuement derrière la porte, la main dans la main. La tristesse de leur ami leur serrait le cœur. Au bout d'un moment, Eugène n'y tint plus et poussa doucement la porte. Les deux collègues virent la femme virtuelle qui sanglotait, blottie dans les bras de Franz. Et ils comprirent. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire retourner Anthéa dans le supercalculateur et le débrancher ensuite. Ce serait un meurtre.

Dans les jours suivants, Eugène, qui avait des relations, se procura des faux papiers. Anthéa devint officiellement la cousine d'Anne et fut même demoiselle d'honneur au mariage de deux de ses « créateurs ». Elle et Franz déménagèrent peu après en espérant qu'on les oublierait très vite. Pendant un moment, la native de Lyoko se teignit les cheveux en blond, puis en roux, mais cela lui allait tellement mal que Franz la supplia de retrouver son rose naturel. Ils eurent une fille qui avait elle aussi les cheveux roses.

Et la petite Aelita se demanda longtemps pourquoi elle avait les cheveux de cette drôle de couleur.

_Fin_

Note de l'auteure : pas crédible, hein ? Franchement, vous préférez quelle version ? Vous avez une meilleure explication ? Ou l'un de vous connaît-il la vraie raison pour laquelle les cheveux d'Anthéa sont roses ?


End file.
